AS513 - LAST MAN STANDING, PART 1
by AS5
Summary: Gabrielle takes back her place as Amazon Queen while her tribe is threatened by annihilation


XENA - ANOTHER SEASON 5 - Episode 13 

**LAST MAN STANDING, PART 1**

by Andreas Hloupy ([andreas.hloupy@siemens.at][1]) 

Follow the whole TV-like series on [http://members.tripod.com/XENA_Another_Season5/index.html][2]

Xena: Warrior Princess, Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. 

NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent 

EXT. Amazon village – Day

The Amazon village looks like an army camp – wooden palisades have been build or strengthened around an inner circle of maybe two dozen huts, with extra watch platforms constructed on trees within this parameter. While a central, circular area is kept free, the rest of the space between the huts is filled with piles of weapons and arrows, supplies, water buckets against fire, wooden covers and sheds.

The only gate into this inner space is open but heavily guarded by Amazon warriors in full attire – including mask. In- and outside of the palisades Amazons are busy to improve the defenses even more. A clear noon sky and its burning sun look down on this.

Suddenly movement comes into this well organized picture, with Amazons abandoning their work one by one and walking or running towards the gate.

Finally XENA and GABRIELLE can be made out as the source of all this excitement.

Gabrielle is walking in front, wearing her brown, shorter than knee-length skirt with extra, darker parts in front and on the back that reach down almost to the ground, a short rust-red top, boots and brown leather straps around both lower arms. The bard carries her chobos by a loop of rope over the shoulder. She walks slowly, but determined and confident, looking open and friendly into the eyes of the surrounding Amazons, greeting known faces left and right.

Xena walks a few steps behind her, wearing dark-blue leather trousers, knee high black leather boots and an open, armless coat made of large patches of dark-blue leather and light gray cotton parts, stitched together and padded, over a hard black leather top. She only carries the Chakram at her belt, with her sword and other package carried by Argo who follows directly behind her, even so Xena doesn't hold his bridle.

The warrior princess looks more serious than her friend, but also nods greetings to some of the Amazons.

The whole spectacle - surely over a hundred women have already gathered around the two arriving warriors, moving along with them – enters the inner area through the gate and moves towards the free center.

Meanwhile CHILAPA and AMARICE have left the Queen's hut and are now standing in front of it, side by side, watching the approaching host of people.

Both wear their full Amazon attire – but no masks. This includes boots, tightly cut two part leather outfits, all adorned with decorative leather and metal peaces, colorful leather bands or feathers.

When Chilapa sees who is causing all this commotion her face shows a wide smile. She puts her hand on Amarice's shoulder and their eyes meet for a moment, Amarice also smiling.

Then they walk towards the free area to meet with Xena and Gabrielle. Although still forming a tight mass around the two, the other Amazons respectfully make place for Chilapa and Amarice.

When the reigning Amazon queen reaches Gabrielle both fall happily into each other's arms.

Chilapa

Gabrielle …

After they hugged it's Amarice's turn, while Chilapa equally happy greets Xena, who has reached the group in the meantime. When finally Amarice parts from Gabrielle to welcome Xena, Chilapa turns to Gabrielle again – a little more serious.

Chilapa

Nothing can describe the joy of the whole nation … my joy … when we heard that you're alive. The past years were a very dark period for the Amazons … all Amazons … but now things will get better again.

Gabrielle throws Xena a quick, serious look and than turns to Chilapa again.

Gabrielle

I'm here because …

Amarice

(interrupting)

Right now representatives of all the Amazon tribes … even the ones far to the north … are here to talk about our future. The new leaders in Rome have declared open war … and they've already send troops.

Xena

We've heard that. Mercenaries seem to camp not far away from here.

Chilapa

Yes, and what if they beat us? We are the largest and strongest Amazon tribe right now … some smaller tribes and groups of Amazons have joined us lately. The others have come to discuss a possible alliance … maybe even the rebuilding of an Amazon nation.

Chilapa has turned towards a group of huts right next to hers and motioned the Amazons still standing in a circle around them to part. In front of these huts a group of maybe two dozen Amazons have assembled, all wearing ceremonial Amazon outfits including masks in different form and making … there are at least half a dozen different Amazon tribes to distinguish through clothing, weapons and decoration, including the fur covered representatives of the northern tribes.

Chilapa bows towards them and they respectfully greet back. Gabrielle, too, exchanges a polite welcome with the Amazon delegations.

Then she turns to Chilapa with a very serious look on her face.

Gabrielle

You've been an excellent queen … holding the tribe together, making it even bigger and stronger … and now you're on the way to unite the Amazons for the first time in centuries.

Chilapa returns Gabrielle look seriously, thoughtfully. Amarice on the other hand seems overjoyed because of the compliments for her queen, stepping next to her.

Amarice

Chilapa will take her place amongst the greatest Amazon leaders … she gave us hope when all seemed lost.

Xena

You've become an excellent leader yourself.

Amarice

Chilapa helped me to overcome my impulsiveness, she taught me to control myself … and to lead others.

Gabrielle

That makes it even harder to do what I have to.

Amarice looks confused while Chilapa seems to already have an idea of Gabrielle's plan.

GABRIELLE

I demand my right of cast … I challenge you for the Mask of the Queen.

Immediately total silence falls onto the whole village.

CUT TO:

TITLE SEQUENCE

In a time of ancient gods ... warlords ... and kings ...

... a land in turmoil cried out for a hero!

She was XENA ...

... a mighty princess, forged in the heat of battle.

The power ...

The passion ...

The danger ...

Her courage will change the world!

CUT TO:

INT. Amazon village, hut – Day

It's a large, but simple hut, which seems to be used mainly for weapon and supply storage. GABRIELLE is preparing for the upcoming challenge, being helped by XENA to dress in her Amazon outfit.

While Xena checks the leather bands on her back, Gabrielle renews the leather grip on one of her chobos. Both look concentrated, serious and thoughtful.

Xena

You know that Chilapa probably would have just given you the mask if you asked?

Gabrielle

I guess. But it's no longer about the right of cast that fell into my lap or the friendship and respect I have amongst this tribe. I feel ready to be a real Amazon queen … I have to prove that, following the traditions and rules …

Xena

So it's more of a symbolic act?

Gabrielle

It's still a fight … possibly to the death.

Xena

You know Chilapa well.

Gabrielle

And she knows me … she was amongst those I've learned from … I'm not sure I can beat her.

Xena

You've grown a lot since first becoming an Amazon …

Xena has finished her work and walks around Gabrielle, taking a last look. She stops right in front of her.

Gabrielle

Amazon queen … not long ago nothing seemed further away …

Gabrielle is now finished with her work too and raises her head to look straight at Xena.

Xena

You're not doing this for Artemis …

Gabrielle

No. It may sound strange … but I know that the Amazon nation needs me … maybe there is destiny.

Xena

You know that I don't want to lose you … but knowing you here, ruling the Amazons …

(smiling)

… I guess I could live with that.

Gabrielle

Xena … you're the single most important person in my life … you will always be a part of me … but my tribe … my family needs me.

Xena

(serious again)

And I understand that.

CUT TO:

INT. Amazon village, Queen's hut – Day

AMARICE is standing in the middle of the richly decorated hut were CHILAPA, too, prepares for the upcoming fight, checking her fighting staff.

Amarice

How could Gabrielle do that?

Chilapa

Calm down.

Amarice

I thought she was our friend … and now she wants to kill you?

Chilapa

She would never do that …

Amarice

Then what?

Chilapa

She finally feels ready to become Queen … that's something I … the whole tribe … has prayed for since Ephiny died.

Amarice

You are a great Queen!

Chilapa

I'm a good administrator … as you are a good military leader. But the nation needs more than that … it needs a heart, a soul. There are only very few people who can provide that … who shine with a spirit you just have to believe in … and follow.

Amarice

(calm)

Gabrielle …

Chilapa

Will be everything we can hope for.

CUT TO:

EXT. Amazon village – Day

Hundreds of Amazons have assembled on the free area in the center of the village, leaving a circular space in the middle free for the fight.

Right now CHILAPA and AMARICE leave the Queen's hut while GABRIELLE and XENA come out of a hut on the opposite side of the village.

Both pairs, with the combatants in front and their companions right behind them, carrying their weapons of choice, walk towards the free area. For both groups a respectful corridor is forming immediately.

Amongst the watching Amazons the representatives of the other tribes are standing together in a group in the front, observing everything.

When Gabrielle and Chilapa have entered the circle the corridors behind them immediately close. It is unusually quiet.

Xena steps in front of Gabrielle and hands her the chobos.

Xena

Good luck.

Gabrielle

I hope it won't come down to that.

They smile at each other and Xena puts her arm reassuringly on Gabrielle's shoulder for a moment. Then she turns and joins the surrounding Amazons.

Meanwhile, Amarice has handed Chilapa the fighting staff.

Amarice

You really want to do that?

Chilapa

It's my decision.

Amarice

It concerns the whole tribe.

Chilapa

Right now I am queen … so it's still my decision.

Chilapa smiles at Amarice. Amarice face stays serious while she hugs Chilapa quickly and then also joins the crowd.

Both Amarice and Xena look worried while Gabrielle and Chilapa walk towards each other, their weapons still not raised. The two opponents meet in the middle and stop, only a step apart, looking straight into each other's eyes.

Chilapa

(shouting)

This is a lawful challenge … the winner of this fight will earn the right to wear the Mask of the Queen! No one is allowed to intervene!

Gabrielle

(shouting)

I am Gabrielle!

Chilapa

(shouting)

I am Chilapa!

The Amazon crowd answers with a high-pitched yell out of hundreds of throats. After a few seconds silence has returned.

Gabrielle and Chilapa both make a step backwards and raise their weapons. Xena and Amarice, who have watched all this quietly, look at each other across the fighting ground, both worried and thoughtful. When Gabrielle and Chilapa start to move, their faces immediately turn to the fight again.

Both fighters move simultaneously, Gabrielle raising her chobos and jumping forward and Chilapa falling back a step and holding her staff forward, horizontally at about eye level.

When Gabrielle reaches her opponent she attacks with both sticks and Chilapa pulls the staff upwards to block them. With the impact Chilapa falls down to one knee but withstands the attack. Gabrielle raises the right chobo while holding the left one across at her side.

Chilapa, looking upwards, straight at Gabrielle's eyes, throws her staff to the side in a quick, decisive movement, and crosses her lower arms in front of her body, her hands forming fists.

Gabrielle freezes in her movement, staring down at Chilapa in a kind of surprised admiration. The circle of watching Amazons is dead quiet and all eyes are on the blond bard. Xena and Amarice let their looks jump between the two combatants – and finally look at each other again.

Slowly Gabrielle lowers her weapons and takes both chobos into her left hand. With a thankful smile she offer Chilapa her right hand. The former queen reaches up and they each grab the other's lower arm to form a tight link. Than Gabrielle pulls Chilapa up and hugs her tightly, while the crowd still stays silent.

Finally, Chilapa pulls free and takes a step back.

Chilapa

I was rightfully beaten … tradition was satisfied …

(shouting)

… our lives for the new queen!

Like one voice the surrounding Amazons repeat Chilapa's shout and great celebration breaks out thereafter. Within a few moments cheering and shouting women swarm the fighting ground. Chilapa and Gabrielle, still standing only one step apart and smiling at each other, are tightly surrounded by the crowd, only respect seems to prevent them from being overrun.

Xena and Amarice, both obviously relieved and happy, are still standing on their respective place, seemingly not noticing the pushing around them. While Xena looks straight at Gabrielle, Amarice doesn't take her eyes from Chilapa.

CUT TO:

EXT. Amazon village – Day

The celebrating crowd has made room for a more ceremonial arrangement. In front of the queen's hut GABRIELLE is flanked by XENA and AMARICE. CHILAPA stands in front of her, a magnificent new mask in her hands.

The whole tribe is gathered within the palisades, filling every free place with women in full Amazon attire – including ceremonial masks. Only a small area is free around the new queen and her friends. The delegations from the other tribes seem missing.

Chilapa

(loud)

Today we celebrate a new queen. Not because a fight was won … although we followed tradition … and not because the right of cast was called upon … although we followed the law. Today we look at Gabrielle with love and hope because we know in our hearts that a great Amazon, a true queen and a radiant spirit will wear this new mask honoring the past and inspiring the future.

Now Chilapa raises the mask and holds it towards Gabrielle. The bard, still in full Amazon attire, takes the mask with both hands and lifts it above her head. The Amazons let out shouts and yells of approval, celebration and joy, raising their arms in the air. The sound gets almost deafening when Gabrielle pulls the mask over her face.

Meanwhile Chilapa has stepped aside and taken her place between Gabrielle and Amarice.

Now there is movement in front of the hut right next to the one where the new queen stands. While the women that were standing in front of it move to the side one after another the representatives from the other tribes leave the hut and march towards Gabrielle. A few steps away in front of her they from a loose group, each one bowing slightly in a respectful gesture. Gabrielle mirrors their greeting and then waits quietly for their action.

One of the Amazons makes a step forward and starts to speak, in a loud and clear manner.

AMAZON

I'm from a tribe many days east from here … I was selected to speak for all the representatives of the allied tribes. Since we arrived here we heard the tales of many great Amazon queens and warriors … one name always came up, spoken with great love and admiration. Not an Amazon by birth … and known more for her heart and spirit then for her battles and victories … we became increasingly curious about this women. When she finally arrived we were all looking forward to meet her … but when she announced a challenge against the reigning queen we didn't know what to expect.

The speaking Amazon turns her head left and right to look at the other members of the delegations, receiving some encouraging smiles and nods.

Gabrielle has meanwhile taken off the mask and now holds it in her right arm, visible for everyone. Her face shows sincere interest in the speech and she is patiently waiting for her turn to respond. Xena, Chilapa and Amarice still hold their places next to the new queen.

Amazon

We knew her from tale … and now we know her from action. We heard of friendship and loyalty … and now we see love and devotion. We came here to offer a treaty to a queen that might have reunited our nation … and now we are here to offer our allegiance to a queen that will reunite our souls. If you accept, you will be the heart of a new nation … and every Amazon will accept you as her queen.

Gabrielle as well as Xena, Chilapa, Amarice and every other women listening - with the exception of the representatives - is utterly surprised at first. But joy and pride quickly take over while Gabrielle makes a step forward. She hesitates for a moment - and then simply nods once, looking serious and determined.

While the delegation members smile collectively, the surrounding Amazons start to celebrate wildly.

Gabrielle - seemingly relieved and finally enjoying the moment - turns to Xena and their eyes meet for a quiet second, but then Gabrielle is surrounded by cheering Amazons and separated from her friend.

CUT TO:

EXT. Forest – Day

CHILAPA and GABRIELLE are walking along a small forest trail with XENA and AMARICE following right behind them. While Xena has her normal outfit, although now carrying her sword on the back, the other three all wear their respective Amazon attire, although without mask or unnecessary decorations. While Gabrielle has her chobos, Chilapa carries a staff and Amarice is armed with a sword as well as bow and arrows.

Chilapa is talking seriously and intensely with Gabrielle in the front while Xena and Amarice trying to get the conversation, too.

Gabrielle

And there is no way we can surprise them?

Chilapa

They have set up camp next to a dried-out riverbed on the white field plateau. It's uncovered ground from every side … they can spot any approach from within half a mile … with the moon full and the sky clear they can do it even at night.

Gabrielle

What about the riverbed?

Chilapa

They have an alarm tower right next to it … I have send over a dozen patrols from different sides, at different times … each one was spotted and had to retreat.

Xena

Do we know their number?

Chilapa

From observation we think they have at least three times our number of warriors … they are heavier armed, well trained and seem very disciplined.

Gabrielle

No weakness?

Chilapa

None we know of.

Gabrielle

Still … if they try to approach the village, we have the advantage.

Xena

We might be able to lay out a trap.

Chilapa

I think they are waiting for reinforcement … otherwise they would have attacked by now.

Gabrielle

Even more troops? We will need more than guerilla tactics.

Amarice

All warriors of the tribe are ready … we can handle them … while defending our own land each one of us is worth ten mercenaries.

Xena

Very inspirational … but we need a plan before we need a speech.

Amarice throws Xena an angry look.

Chilapa

They are mercenaries … paid by Roman gold … if they win, they'll kill every Amazon in sight.

Gabrielle

What about the centaurs?

Amarice

Cowards … they fled.

Chilapa

They had to … they were right in their approach. I heard they regroup to the north … but it will take time.

Gabrielle

Can the other tribes help us?

Chilapa

I doubt they reach us in time, but messengers were sent on the day the soldiers appeared.

Suddenly Chilapa stops and motions the others to crouch down and follow her carefully. Only a few steps ahead the forest ends and the surrounding changes into a flat plain, showing almost no sign of vegetation - or animal life for that matter.

The four women approach the last row of trees and stop their advance right behind them. In the distance on the plain in front of them a well build army camp in roman style, including a watchtower near the edge, can be seen.

AMARICE

Kill them all, I say.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. Forest – Day

XENA, GABRIELLE, CHILAPA and AMARICE have moved back a few steps from the edge of the woods and now stand in a circle, emotionally discussing.

Amarice

You can't be serious … they never negotiate!

Xena

I have to agree with Amarice on that … they are here for fighting, not talking.

Gabrielle

I have to be sure all other options are unavailable before I send the nation into a war it might lose.

Chilapa

Gabrielle has a point … maybe we should send a delegation. It wouldn't hurt.

Xena

(still skeptical)

Maybe. At least we could win some time.

Chilapa

They are mercenaries … they probably don't even have the authority to negotiate … if they have to ask Rome for instruction the other tribes might have enough time to reach us.

Gabrielle

(smiling)

So … is my military council in agreement, then?

Gabrielle looks around and while Chilapa nods enthusiastically and Xena agrees too, although displaying much skepticism, Amarice simply avoids Gabrielle's eyes and looks to the ground. The Amazon queen smiles for a moment, but her look quickly turns serious again.

Gabrielle

You go back to the village. I put Chilapa in command … but I ask you to listen to Xena … she has my trust.

Xena, Chilapa and Amarice look at each other, surprised.

Xena

You don't mean …

Gabrielle

I will go.

Amarice

That's much too dangerous …

Chilapa

We cannot send you …

Xena

We cannot trust them … it would be hard enough for us if anything would happen to a delegation … but if you would go …

Gabrielle

If there is a possibility for peace … or even only a truce … then we have to take it. We have to show them that we take these negotiations serious … I have to go.

Chilapa

Send me … for them I'm still the queen.

Gabrielle turns her head to face Xena and their eyes meet in a long, deep, thoughtful look. Finally Xena looks to the ground.

Xena

(quietly)

Her mind is set …

Xena looks up, again into Gabrielle's face.

Xena

What the queen wants … the queen needs … the queen gets.

Chilapa and Amarice stare silently into the circle. It's very quiet for a moment.

Gabrielle

Chilapa?

Chilapa

Yes, my queen?

Gabrielle

You have the command.

Chilapa

Yes.

Gabrielle

Xena will advise you well.

Xena

No.

Gabrielle looks to Xena, not really surprised – kind of sad.

Gabrielle

You can't come.

Xena

Stop me.

Gabrielle

Please …

Xena

We have faced tougher times then these … I didn't came here to sit in a hut and await your return.

Gabrielle

No … I guess not.

Gabrielle turns around and slowly wanders to the edge of the forest.

Amarice

We cannot allow that.

Chilapa

She's the queen.

Xena

And she knows what she is doing.

Amarice

Really? Are you sure these mercenaries will respect the white flag?

Xena

No.

Chilapa

Xena will protect her.

Xena

Gabrielle doesn't need my protection anymore … she needs my trust.

Amarice

Even if Gabrielle can arrange peace … do we really want that? They invaded our land … took it away from us piece by piece … for centuries now.

Xena

This is not a struggle for power … and Gabrielle knows that.

Amarice

Then what?

XENA

For them it's a group of renegade women resisting the rule of men. We cannot beat them. They'll just send more troops … and eventually … they'll wear us down.

Chilapa

Negotiating might be our only hope.

Amarice

As long as one Amazon can hold a sword … there is hope … and a nation.

Amarice angrily turns around and marches back into the forest, quickly disappearing from sight.

Xena

Chilapa.

Chilapa

Yes?

Xena

Take care.

Chilapa

I'm sure you and Gabrielle will be back soon.

Xena

Still … let me give you a warning. There is much anger in Amarice … she might lose control in a difficult situation … she's a great warrior and a good leader … but she might endanger the whole tribe.

Chilapa

I've learned to live with her … temper. I look after her.

Xena nods thoughtfully and holds out her hand to Chilapa. The Amazon takes it and they exchange a last serious look. Then Xena turns and follows Gabrielle.

CUT TO:

INT. Amazon village, Queen's hut – Day

AMARICE and CHILAPA just enter the hut. Some of the decorations have disappeared and the bags and belongings of Gabrielle and Xena are spread around, including Gabrielle's normal cloth.

Amarice

I still say we should have talked her out of it.

Chilapa

Will you let it go! Gabrielle has a strong mind of her own … she knows what she is doing.

Amarice

I … I saw her die … she died on the cross because she was following the way of peace.

Chilapa

It's different now.

Amarice

How is it different? She refuses to fight an unavoidable battle in hope of a peaceful solution that won't appear.

Chilapa

She will lead the nation into war … if necessary. But before that she has to follow her heart … try everything possible to find a way out of this without risking the life of everyone in this tribe.

Amarice

But …

Chilapa

Do I have to order you to stop it?

Amarice doesn't answer, but her look softens up and she smiles at Chilapa.

Chilapa

Trust her … she has come back for a reason. Artemis has finally listened to our prayers.

Amarice

Do you remember the weeks and month after her death … how we missed her … losing her … and Ephiny … it seemed like the end. I don't know if the nation can survive such a blow again.

Chilapa

We …

Chilapa is interrupted when an AMAZON WARRIOR enters the hut, dragging a man along with her. His arms are tied on his back.

It's CALES, the former army commander of the Tharsian tyrant who was brought to senses by Xena, revolted against the mad king and left the city after his death. He wears leather trousers and knee high, black boots, a dirty, white shirt and a padded, armless vest. He seems calm and confident.

Amarice

What is it?

Amazon Warrior

We captured this man on the western border. He wants to see Xena.

Amarice

He's probably a spy.

Chilapa

We should question him first.

Cales

I think Xena could tell you about me.

Amarice

You're a friend of hers?

Cales

Well … not exactly. But we have a truce … she saved me … I helped her … I probably still owe her, but that's not the point right now.

Chilapa motions the Amazon warrior to leave, which she does.

Chilapa

Xena is unavailable right now … your destiny is my decision.

Cales

Maybe Gabrielle?

Amarice

She's also not here.

Cales

But this is the Amazon tribe they were headed for?

Chilapa

They arrived today.

Cales

Good.

Amarice

What do you want from them?

Chilapa now stands directly in front of Cales while Amarice circles around him, looking very hostile.

Cales

Warn them … warn you.

Chilapa

About what?

Cales

A large group of mercenaries was hired … under the command of a general named Theodorus. They are heading this way.

Amarice

They are already here.

Cales

Well, I thought I could offer my help.

Chilapa

Because you … owe Xena?

Cales

Why not?

Amarice

You're a mercenary yourself!

Cales

I tried it … for a while. But I'm no sword to hire … it wasn't my idea of living.

Amarice

So you admit it … you know these troops!

Cales

Yes … some of them. And I heard a lot about their general … very clever … very ruthless.

Chilapa

Even if your story is true … you still could be on their side.

Cales

Why not let Xena decide this.

Amarice

She's no Amazon. If anybody will decide if you live or die than it's queen Gabrielle.

Cales

Queen? Well, I can live with that.

Chilapa

You have to.

Amarice lets out a high-pitched yell and the AMAZON WARRIOR who brought Cales in immediately enters the hut.

Chilapa

Take him to the prison hut … and guard him well … if he's an enemy he has seen too much already.

The Amazon simply nods and pushes Cales towards the door and through it, although he doesn't show any sign of resistance.

Both Chilapa and Amarice turn to each other, Chilapa looking thoughtful and Amarice still angry.

Chilapa

If he tells the truth then we might have just got the advantage.

Amarice

We cannot trust him. As you said … even if his story is true and he knows Xena and Gabrielle … maybe has even helped them once … he still could be just working for the other side.

Chilapa

Gabrielle will have to decide that.

Suddenly an AMAZON MESSENGER enters the hut, obviously out of breath. Amarice and Chilapa both turn to her.

Amarice

What is it?

The women just stands there, seemingly unable to find the right words while leaning forward, ringing for air.

Amarice makes a few quick steps towards her and pulls her up.

Amarice

What?

The Amazon now gets out a few words, just loud enough for Amarice to hear.

After the Amazon has ended her short message Amarice slowly lets go of her and turns to Chilapa. Her face shows shock … and sadness.

AMARICE

They have captured Gabrielle … and Xena.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

INT. Amazon village, Queen's hut – Day

AMARICE and CHILAPA are still standing as before, both in shock and desperation. They stare at each other. The messenger is just leaving.

Amarice

I knew it … we should have never …

Chilapa

(interrupting)

Stop it … we don't have time for this. We have to do something.

Amarice

What? Now they have hostages … how can we stop them now?

Chilapa

I … I don't know.

Amarice

We have to get them out … there cannot be a battle as long as they can simply … kill Gabrielle.

Chilapa

We … we can't give up the tribe just because off …

Both women are lost for words, just looking at each other. Amarice seems to get more and more angry again.

Amarice

If we attack they will kill both.

Chilapa

No one was able to reach the camp undetected so far … how do we get them out?

Amarice slowly shakes her head and turns away – it's again silent for a few seconds.

Chilapa

If they try to force us into surrender … threatening to kill the queen …

Amarice

No matter how important Gabrielle is … we cannot give up the whole tribe … just for her.

Chilapa

No …

Amarice turns back to Chilapa - her face showing now just blank hatred.

Amarice

(hateful)

We will kill them all … not a single man will survive …

Chilapa

We can't give into hatred … Gabrielle knew the risk …

Amarice

No … don't you try to defend these bastards …

Chilapa

We have to stay calm … controlled … focused … that's the only chance for us … and for Gabrielle.

Amarice suddenly seems to get an idea.

Amarice

(hateful)

The spy … I will take care of him.

Amarice turns and storms out of the hut. Chilapa makes a step to follow her, but stops in her movement.

Chilapa

Amarice, no … we can't turn into what we despise …

Amarice, not reacting to these last words, has left the hut. Chilapa - left alone - stares sad and thoughtful at the empty door.

Chilapa

(quietly)

By the gods … why do I have to carry this burden … why do I have to decide the fate of a nation … and the fate of a friend.

CUT TO:

EXT. Camp of the mercenaries – Day

The camp looks very much Roman, although it has no palisades. But the tents are lined up in orderly fashion, forming a tight block around a central free area, with the bigger commander's tent and other important tents around it. Other important areas seem to be the large watchtower right on the edge of the dried river bed next to the camp, an enclosure for about 50 horses, large supply and weapon piles and a free place with two large catapults, pointing in different directions.

The camp, build for about 4000 men of heavy infantry, seems very busy, with many groups working, extending or maintaining the camp, groups of soldiers on guard duty or simply exercising, but also groups of men in front of some tents relaxing around fires, gambling, talking or just sleeping.

In front of commander's tent a long table is standing, with maps and other scrolls spread on top. THEODORUS is standing next to it, concentrating on some of the writings in front of him. There are no guards at the tent, but two officers are standing on the other side of the table, seemingly awaiting commands.

Theodorus wears Roman style armor, including a helmet, and a red cape. He seems fairly old, with long gray hair and a face full of scars and wrinkles, looking intelligent and experienced.

Suddenly a SOLDIER is approaching the table, stopping a few steps away and silently waiting until he is noticed and addressed. After a few moments Theodorus lifts his head and looks at the man.

Theodorus

What is it?

Soldier

We have taken a prisoner.

Theodorus

Another one?

Soldier

It's not an Amazon … it's a man.

Theodorus

One of the centaur allies we have driven into the hills?

Soldier

He seemed to come from the Amazon village.

Theodorus is surprised for a short moment but quickly regains his control.

Theodorus

A man coming from the Amazons?

Soldier

He was injured … it looked like he was beaten … maybe even tortured …

Theodorus

Did he speak?

Soldier

He wants to talk to you …

Theodorus

Then we should probably grant his request … I'm getting curios.

Soldier

Yes, general.

The soldier turns around and runs towards the other side of the central area, where two soldiers guard an unarmed man, hands tied. It's CALES.

He is dressed as before, but he looks heavily beaten - his face is covered with cuts and bruises, his left eye seems to be closed by a big swelling. What can be seen of his arms is covered with welds, too, like beaten with a staff or stick.

The soldier stops halfway between the general and the prisoner and waves them to come forward. The two soldiers push Cales forward and quickly cross the free space, being joined by the third soldier in the middle.

Cales is stopped in front of the general, with two guards each keeping one hand on his shoulder while the third one stops a few steps to the side.

Theodorus

Leave us alone.

The guards just nod and turn around, quickly retreating from the commander's tent.

Theodorus musters Cales from top to bottom while Cales does the same with him.

Theodorus

Who are you?

Cales

My name is Cales. I assume you're Theodorus, the commander of this little army?

Theodorus

For now, I'm asking the questions.

Cales shortly lifts his tied-up hands.

Cales

I guess I don't have a say in that.

Theodorus

You're coming from the Amazon village?

Cales

Yes.

Theodorus

What have you done there?

Cales

What does it look like?

Theodorus

No games … just answer.

Cales

I was captured by them … they assumed that I was one of your men.

Theodorus

Well, I know you're not … so what are you doing in this area?

Cales

Well, actually I was looking for you.

Theodorus

Really?

Cales

I heard you were hired by the Romans … there's good money in that.

Theodorus

So you're a mercenary?

Cales

Last time I checked. You can ask a few of your men … I've worked with some of them before.

Theodorus

Cales … Cales, the former army commander in Tharsia?

Cales

Yes.

Theodorus

I've heard about you … actually, I tried to hire you, but couldn't find you. I am lacking good officers.

Cales

Sorry to hear that … probably we could change that.

Theodorus

Why didn't the Amazons kill you on the spot? We have a war here, you know.

Cales

I told them a little story about knowing their queen, Gabrielle … but she wasn't there to verify my tale, so they kept me as a prisoner until their return. Shortly after that a very angry Amazon came to me and told me that Gabrielle was captured … and she decided to rearrange my face a little bit. I was able to lose my ties during her rage … and when she left … I got away.

Theodorus

You actually know Gabrielle … Xena maybe too?

Cales

Yeah, I do. I've met them in Tharsia … we parted on … respecting terms.

Theodorus

They could be amongst the casualties pretty soon.

Cales

War is pretty tough on relations …

Theodorus slowly walks around the table and stops in front of Cales. They look into each other's face, seemingly trying to provoke reactions from one another. Suddenly Theodorus starts to smile.

Theodorus

I like you … and I have heard a lot of good things about you. We have enough arms here … but we could do with a brain.

Cales face stays serious, almost businesslike.

Cales

If the price is right …

Theodorus pulls out a dagger from his belt and cuts through the ropes tying Cales' arms. While Cales is rubbing his hands, Theodorus motions one of the nearby standing officers to get closer.

Theodorus

Hopefully you will understand, that I cannot let you roam through the camp freely … as long as there is the question of trust still open.

Cales turns his head towards the soldier for a moment. The man positions himself right next to him, one hand on his sword.

Cales

So I get a watchdog?

Theodorus

Oh, you're still injured … see it more as a … nurse.

Cales

What about the money?

Theodorus

I think we will come to terms … let me show you the camp, first.

Cales

Very well.

Theodorus turns and walks away, towards the alley to the left of his tent. Cales only waits for a moment, then he simply follows him, his guard following right next to him.

They walk between the rows of tents and groups of soldiers which all show great respect towards Theodorus.

Theodorus

With the camp build in the middle of this plain, we can see every attacker early enough to mobilize the whole army before they can reach us.

Cales

The tower I've seen …

Theodorus

For the normal plain it's almost not necessary … it's mainly because of the nearby dried-out riverbed …

Cales

You used the Roman style … why not build palisades?

Theodorus

It's simply not necessary … nobody can attack us here … but even if they could … we have four times their number …

Cales

I agree that the ground favors you here … and the numbers …

Theodorus

Exactly.

Cales

But what are you waiting for? Reinforcements?

Theodorus

No … I have enough men to eliminate the Amazons. I just waited for the right moment to attack … a chance … a possibility. It seems, today is my lucky day … it opened up two of them.

Cales

Two?

Theodorus

First I capture the Amazon queen … without her the tribe is demoralized … and they have to attack if they want to have any chance of rescuing her.

Cales

Which would be suicide.

Theodorus

Which would make things pretty easy for us, yes. But even if they are clever enough to stay in the woods … you were in their village. You have seen their defenses, their strengths … and I'm sure also their weaknesses.

Cales

You give me to much credit … but, yes, I have seen a few things that could be exploited.

Theodorus

There you have it … if they don't attack by tonight, we will attack ourselves tomorrow … with your information and the tribe in shock it should be easy prey either way.

Theodorus, Cales and his guard have reached the edge of the camp - right were the watchtower is standing next to the dried-out riverbed, which goes some twenty of more feet below ground level and reaches some hundred feet across.

Four soldiers are on top of the tower. The platform is reached by a ladder, surrounded by wooden protection and covered by a straw roof. One of the soldiers on top notices Theodorus and greets respectfully.

Cales

Why would you trust my informations if you don't trust me?

Theodorus

You're right … we have to change that.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

INT. Camp of the mercenaries, prison tent – Day

It is really a supply tent, with boxes and barrels covering the back half of it. The front half was cleared of them and two wooden logs were rammed into the ground - XENA and GABRIELLE each are sitting in front of one, tied against them with the hands on their backs.

Xena is injured. She either resisted the capture or was tortured afterwards; maybe both - cuts and bruises, some looking quite nasty and fresh, cover all parts of her body. She only wears a ragged, dirty white, knee-length dress. In addition to her hands and arms a rope was tied around her throat, pulling her head back against the log.

Gabrielle is also wearing similar clothes to Xena and also has signs of wounds and injuries, but nothing fresh. She seems to be handled much better then her friend and only her hands are tied to the log.

A Roman SOLDIER is standing at the entrance of the tent, not letting the two women out of his eyes. Apart from his Roman style armor and his short sword he carries Xena's Chakram.

Now THEODORUS is the first to enter the tent, then CALES and his GUARD come in, too. They form a kind of half-circle around the prisoners.

Gabrielle and Xena both look up and are both for a moment surprised to see Cales. They both recover quickly and turn to Theodorus, looking at him angry and cold.

Xena

What now?

Cales

It's okay … he knows that we've met.

Xena and Gabrielle turn back to Cales, again surprised.

Gabrielle

They have captured you, too?

Cales

Not exactly.

Theodorus

One of your precious Amazons did that to him … he could escape and decided to join us.

Gabrielle

No … they want to annihilate a whole nation … you can't …

Cales

War is Tartarus … one side always loses.

Theodorus

Excellent philosophy …

Xena

Just another mercenary …

Theodorus

You see, in life there is only winning … and losing. Right now it seems you're on the losing side … but Cales still has a choice. I thought that he might pull a stupid stunt because he knew you … but he seems to be okay.

CALES

The Amazons captured me … beat me up … I have no sympathy for them.

Theodorus turns to Cales right next to him while at the same time motioning the soldier on the entrance to come forward.

THEODORUS

There is still the matter of trust … but if you kill the Amazon queen for me … right now, before my eyes … I think that would prove you alliance. 

It's quiet for a moment. Gabrielle and especially Xena look at Theodorus in shock and disbelieve … then Xena turns to Cales.

XENA

If you touch Gabrielle … nothing can save you … I would escape Tartarus and more to hunt you down.

Cales goes down on one knee and leans forward to Xena. She is angrily pulling on her ropes, trying to get forward. He speaks calm and quiet, but loud enough for everyone in the tent to hear.

CALES

If I can buy Theodorus' trust with Gabrielle's blood … than I will do it.

XENA

No!

Theodorus takes the Chakram from the belt of the soldier and holds it forward to Cales.

Theodorus

You might need a weapon … do you think you can handle with this?

Cales gets up from his knee and looks at the Chakram in Theodorus' hand. He nods.

Cales

Xena's favorite weapon … I could try.

Theodorus

Wouldn't it be ironic … her best friend … killed with her best weapon.

Cales takes the Chakram in his right hand and turns to Gabrielle. The Amazon queen looks calm and prepared, while Xena next to her continues to pull on her ropes and stare increasingly hatefully at Cales - sometimes at Theodorus.

With Theodorus and the two soldiers stepping back to the entrance of the tent, Cales again goes to one knee and cuts the ropes that hold Gabrielle to the log - her hands stay tied to her back.

He stands up and grabs her under her right arm, pulling her up. When she stands he puts his left hand against her chest and pushes her backwards, towards a pile of boxes. When she stands with the back to them he positions himself right in front of her.

Theodorus and the soldiers follow everything quite interested and intrigued … Xena has stopped to pull on her ties and just stares at Cales back. Tears have formed in her eyes and her mouth is forming words - but no sound is coming from her.

Cales holds the Chakram now loosely in both his hands in front of him. Gabrielle is standing against the pile, looking first at the weapon and then staring into his eyes, fearful but calm.

Suddenly he moves the Chakram with his right hand. With one forceful and quick strike, he draws the Chakram forward and upward, right along the middle of Gabrielle's body. There is a short, surprised and painful sounding noise from Gabrielle, echoed by a loud, painful shout from Xena.

When the Chakram appears over Cales head - where he keeps the weapon for a few moments - the blade is covered in blood, some even splattering upwards and to the side, leaving small red dots on the boxes and probably on Cales face.

Gabrielle stands still for a moment, than Cales grabs her dress with his left hand, pulling her away from the boxes and then releasing her body to fall to the ground. Her dress is cut open from the belly upwards, with blood covering the wound and the edges of the dress, spreading slowly.

When she hits the floor, Xena's shouting dies down - the warrior princess stares in utter shock at the body, which is landing on the side and rolls to end up chest-down on the ground.

Cales slowly turns around, the bloody Chakram still in his right hand, steadily held in front of his face. As it would be expected his face and clothing is covered with little red dots.

Theodorus looks very satisfied and smiles at Cales.

Theodorus

Excellent work … let's go and plan our little attack tomorrow.

Theodorus turns to the guard that was following Cales up until now.

Theodorus

Cales doesn't need a guard anymore … take care of a proper disposal for our Amazon queen.

While Cales slowly walks past Theodorus to silently leave the tent, looking calm and even a little satisfied himself, the general turns to Xena.

Xena has lost all anger or hatred from her look. She just stares at the body of Gabrielle, crying silently.

THEODORUS

Don't worry, Xena, tomorrow you will join your friend … in death.

to be continued …

   [1]: mailto:andreas.hloupy@siemens.at
   [2]: http://members.tripod.com/XENA_Another_Season5/index.html



End file.
